Best of Buds
by SnowflakeQueen13
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless find themselves in front of a little blue creature and it appears that Toothless and the creature do not like each other.


"Toothless, you shouldn't go near that thing," Hiccup said, trying to get between the two animals.

Toothless pushed Hiccup out of the way and started walking slowly to the little blue creature who clearly did not like Toothless. The two animals then began circling, both growling at each other, eyes focused on each other. Hiccup had no idea what to do.

"Toothless, get away from that thing, it could hurt you!" Hiccup demanded, walking furiously toward them.

Both creatures looked at him and he stopped in his tracks. Both animals went back to focusing on each other. The little blue creature swung his claws at Toothless, but toothless did not even blink, then toothless attacked sending the creature running.

"Oh great, Toothless come back!" Hiccup yelled while running after the two, hoping that Toothless would not get hurt.

Soon the two got to a space with no trees or bushes. The two started scraping to see who was more dominate. Toothless bit the blue creature's ear, and then the blue creature bit Toothless tail, breaking his tail Hiccup made him. When Hiccup got there, the two animals stop scraping and were attending to were the other one bit them.

"Hey, are you okay buddy?" Hiccup asked franticly as he ran toward Toothless.

Toothless looked up at Hiccup and smiled well, tried to smile. Toothless quickly look to where the little blue creature was. They both stared at each other for a long time, and Hiccup just stood beside Toothless not knowing what to do. Then Jack Frost came flying down.

"Finally, where have you been?" Hiccup asked

"I've been busy, it is winter in Burgess," Jack replayed to Hiccup's question. "Hello Toothless, long time no see," Jack said.

Toothless just ignored Jack and continued staring at the little blue creature. Jack turned around to see what Toothless was staring at. Jack jumped fifty feet when he saw it,

"What on earth is that?" Jack asked, while slowly walking backwards towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it doesn't like Toothless, and Toothless doesn't like it," Hiccup replayed, pointing to the both of them.

Hiccup and Jack stood beside Toothless, hoping that the little blue creature would either leave or give them a clue to whom it was. Then the little blue creature stood up on its two hind legs. Shortly after standing up it tried to say,

"H-H-Hi, My name is STITCH"

They were shocked that the creature could talk; even Toothless took a step back.

"Wait, your name is Stitch?" Jack asked.

Stitch nodded his head yes. He looked at Toothless with the kind of smile that asked 'do you want to be friends'. Toothless looked at Stitch for a while. Finally, Toothless slowly started walking toward stitch. Toothless and Stitch looked dead into each other's eyes and then Toothless reached his hand out, sending the message that he wanted to be friends. Stitch looked at his paw, then ran and gave Toothless a hug.

"Wait, what just happened? One minute you two are fighting and the next minute you two are hugging and being buddy, buddy?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I guess they decided to bury the hatchet" Jack replayed to Hiccups confusion. "Maybe one day they'll be best of buds."

"I hope not, we still don't know what that thing is" Hiccup pointed at Stitch.

"Well, I don't think we'll ever know what he is, but honestly who cares?" Jack said, laughing at Hiccup and how worried he was. "Just relax, everything will be okay."

"Okay, I can relax, see I can relax perfectly fine thank you very much" Hiccup said. "Now, can we please go home Toothless before we run into another animal we do not know" Hiccup pleaded Toothless.

Toothless turned around and looked at hiccup. He turned back around, picked up Stitch and put him on his back, then walked over to Hiccup. Toothless leaned down toward Hiccup for him to get on.

"Don't you think we should leave...uh...Stitch here, where he belongs?" Hiccup asked Toothless pointing to Stitch who was sitting on Toothless back.

Toothless shook his head no. Knowing he was not going to win this battle, Hiccup got on Toothless and they flew to town. Jack decided he wanted to go back to Burgess. He knew that this was not going to be pretty.

"Toothless, where is Stitch going to sleep?" hiccup asked. "Cause you know that my farther won't like it and will tell me to get rid of it."

When they landed, in town they ran straight, to Hiccup's house trying to avoid everyone and lucky for him it did.

"Okay, maybe if I sleep, that thing will be gone in the morning" Hiccup said to himself. "Well, Goodnight buddy, and goodnight Stitch"


End file.
